The Biggest Similarity
by writergirl487
Summary: Pregnant Hannah came to Stars Hollow looking for a new life, away from the place where the father of her baby abandoned her. She meets the Gilmore's and Luke and similarities weave their lives together.
1. New Beginnings

Okay I finally got around to typing up this story, it's my first but I'll take whatever reviews you give me. Oh and I need a beta reader.

Disclaimer- I don't own it, I don't even own the DVDs. If I did own it, Luke would be on a LOT more... Hannah is my creation.

Hannah is 18 ½. Jess is in New York, he has lived with Luke but moved back and never came back. Luke and Lorelai aren't dating anyone, although it isn't the main focus of the piece I'll try to make this java junkie. If you have any ideas e-mail me or review.

I needed to get away from New York, I was tired of the crowds, the parties, and I figured with the Baby coming in a month and her father out of the picture, starting over in the unknown would be a good way to start.

When I saw Stars Hollow, Connecticut I thought of the picket fence, perfect family place. If I wasn't pregnant I would've considered it the equivalent of Stepford. But there was a bus leaving for there in 10 minutes and there were still cheap tickets available, so that was where I was going.

After I arrived I was hungry, no normal person would be hungry at 3:30, but I reasoned my protruding belly the cause. I noticed a diner down the street from the bus stop and figured I'd get a burger and some coffee, to help me stay awake long enough to find a job because I hadn't gotten my mid-day nap since the bus was so loud.

I made my way over and noticed that there were only two people inside, a man behind the counter, and a woman on a stool. They looked like they were married, but I didn't bother thinking about them, I was hungry! I sat down next to the woman, which was quite a feat because of my size, but I wanted to get out of there.

By the time I got seated the man had left to go to what I assumed to be a storage room, he looked uncomfortable around me.

"I'm Lorelai the Coffee Goddess" she said, quite animatedly, extending her hand

I shook it while stating that my name was Hannah.

"Are you staying or are you just passing through town"

"I just got here, I'm going to go look for a job, is there a hotel here?" By then the owner had come back and was wiping off tables.

Lorelai called him over and he asked me what I wanted.

"I'll take a burger and a cup of coffee" I replied.

He seemed unsure about my last request and finally said,

"Are you sure, you want to you know, umm… have coffee it could, umm… hurt the…" pointing to my belly at the end.

"Okay, well I"ll have a coke then" he seemed more at ease with this and left to presumably get my order.

Lorelai then began, "I own an inn, we might have a job available, the pay wouldn't be good but it'd come with room and board.

"Oh, umm, I'll take it. Can you take me over there so I can rent a room for the night?" I was surprised to get everything this fast, I was about to do any work right then.

"Were sold out for tonight, you can stay at my house, you don't have to. But I have an extra room" she must have noticed my shocked expression over the fact that she had a kid in college, she looked really young. She continued, "We have a lot of things in common, that" she said pointing to my belly "being the biggest similarity of all."

Please review! I know a lot didn't happen but I needed something to start it off, so this is it. I'll update soon- girl scouts honor. ong reviews are the best!


	2. Chapter 2

We left after eating and went to her house. It was, well if I had to put a word on it, I'd use original. Lorleai looked liked the typical small town, mom and wife. She was way more complex than what met the eye.

"Were here, welcome to The Crap Shack" she said cheerfully as we entered her house.

"Ahh" was my simple reply, as my face must have shown an amused expression to elicit her elaboration on the name of her home.

"When Rory, my daughter, and I moved here we wanted to name our house, because all great homes are named, but the only name that fit was The Crap Shack, so it stuck."

When she talked about Rory her face lit up, she looked happy, and content. Noticing that, I ran my hand across my belly, hoping that someday my face would shine like that when I talked about my daughter. The rub was also partially due to the fact that I had been experiencing indigestion since earlier in the day, but dismissed it because of the Egg Mc' Muffin and burger I had eaten that day.

She then began a tour pointing out the different rooms, finishing with Rory's room, where I'd be sleeping. It was now around 5 and I was getting hungry and was thankful for her appetite.

"Why don't I order a Pizza and we can watch a movie and talk." Lorelai suggested.

"Umm, that sounds good" I replied quickly.

"What type of pizza do you like?" she asked.

"Is everything okay with you" I asked.

After breathing a quick sigh of relief she responded with, "Are you kidding, is it okay, it's like living in Willy Wonka's factory."

Two hours later we had finished The Way We Were, the box of pizza, and an array of sugary junk food items.

When she came back from throwing the box of pizza away I decided to start a conversation, so I started off with someone I new a little about already.

"So when is your husband coming home?" I asked.

"What?" she asked obviously confused and surprised.

"Oh, umm, Luke, I uhh, thought you two were married, and, Rory, I'm sorry." I was embarrassed with my assumption and felt really awkward.

She still seemed flustered but was able to stay fairly composed, "Oh, no he's just my friend, actually he gives me coffee, so I guess he's god."

She seemed like she was trying to be funny to compensate for how awkward this was for her. I was really surprised that they weren't married, they seemed so comfortable in each others presence. But Lorelai had surprised me earlier, and this just added to the list.

This time she began the conversation. "Rory, isn't Luke's daughter, I had her when I was sixteen, I lived in Hartford, I moved here when she was around one, where did you live?" She looked as in kind of a trance talking about her life then, even though she said very little, you could tell she was thinking about it.

I was a little surprised with how blunt she was but I figured talking would help me forget the fact that my indigestion was getting worse. So I replied, "I used to live in New York, I got pregnant at seventeen, now I'm eighteen, Jess, the father, left so I decided I would leave New York and build a new life where I could have a chance at being happy,"

She looked a little surprised when I said the name Jess, and her next question would confirm her pending curiosity.

"Jess, that's funny I used to know a Jess, from New Yo" I cut her off.

"Oww!" I said immediately bringing my hand to my belly as a pain went through my stomach.

"What's wrong?" she asked clearly concerned.

"It is just indigestion, probably from my amazing consumption of healthy foods today." I said sarcastically trying to hide my discomfort from the pain.

"Uh Oh" she replied, which scared me.


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is, I know it's short, but I didn't have a lot of time.

**controversy-queen** I couldn't tell if you were being serious. I'm glad that you picked up on my not-so-subtle hint about Jess.

**JoEySaNgEl1534 **Are you still interested in being my Beta-reader. If you are e-mail or review.

And, withoutfurther adoo, my story!

"Uh Oh" she replied, which scared me. She continued before I had a chance to ask what her last comment was about. "Come on" she said jumping up from the couch and sticking her hand out to help me up.

"Why" I asked, not excited to get up off the comfortable couch while I was still in pain and rubbing my belly.

"You're in labor, you need to get to the hospital" she said quickly frantically grabbing her purse, her face then looked worried but she was quick to explain that. "Oh crap, crappy crap crap crap. My car is at the shop, I don't have my keys, damnit." She was clearly stressed, and I was clearly in pain.

"I can't be in labor the baby isn't due for another month, It's just, Oww, indigestion." I was telling her this in a pained expression. I was beginning to believe myself less and less, and she didn't believe me one bit.

She had obviously been brainstorming through my last sentence. "You're in labor, that's that. I'm gonna call Luke he'll take you to the hospital, for now just breathe." She said this so surely but her face, and mine, showed fear.

"Okay, yurry!" I wasn't prepared for a baby. It had taken me until I was in labor to realize that I wasn't a mom, or an adult, or even legal, but in a few hours I'd be the mother of a daughter whom I'd have to raise on my own.

Loerlai had the phone to her ear, and I could only hear her end of the conversation. "Luke, hi…I need your car… Hannah's in labor… Yes, the pregnant girl from the diner today… Thank You… Hurry!"

She then turned to me, "Luke will be here in a minute to take us to the hospital. Okay?"

I nodded in approval. Within a minute Luke had pulled up and honked the horn for us to come out. When we made it outside he was ready to help me into the truck. I was appreciated this and smiled at him through my pain.

This seemed to be the longest car ride ever. I was in pain, screaming every now and then while Lorleai alternated between yelling at Luke to go faster and comforting me. I was amazed at how much hospitality these people had shown me when I had only been in Stars Hollow that day. Everything was going so fast.

We finally got to the hospital and Luke helped me out while Lorelai ran inside to get a doctor to help me. By then I wanted an epidural, in that pain I decided that sex was way overrated if you had to deal with this.

A doctor came out and they ushered me onto a gurney and into a room in the hospital. Apparently I was pretty far along and would go into the delivery room in about an hour if everything went smoothly. Yes they said if everything "goes smoothly" I was in pain, the doctor, male doctor, had no idea how intense the pain was and I had gotten there to late to get any pain medication.

Please Review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**JoEySaNgEl1534** Thank you for helping me, and motivating me to update soon, now update yours. Oh, I saw _In America_ last night, what did you see.

Thanks to all my reviewers! I almost have 800 hits!

Don't read _Farnheit 451_ or _1984_, they are the worst books. But see _In America_, _Caterina In The Big City_, and _The Way We Were_.

Has anyone else seen _Caterina In The Big City_?

Can someone please explain what happened at the end of _War Of The Worlds_, It made no sense to me.

Disclaimer- I wish it was mine, Its not,but the brownie I'm eating is mine.

Lorelai sat with me for about 15 minutes then she went out to the hall to talk to Luke. I really wanted to hear their conversation, but the fact that I was trying to push a baby out of me stopped me.

"Luke" Lorelai said as soon as she saw him in the hall.

"Huh" he grunted while quickly lifting his head up to look at Lorelai.

"Guess what Hannah said earlier." She said.

"I'm guessing that that's a rhetorical question" he said somewhat sarcastically.

"She said the father was Jess… from New York." Lorelai said as if she told him the worlds biggest news.

"We don't know if that was my Jess, there are millions of people in New York" he simply replied.

"But can we talk to her about it later?" she asked.

"That's fine" he agreed.

"Promise" she continued to press on.

"I promise" Luke said annunciating the word promise.

The next 45 minutes were a blur. The intensity of the pain made me want to kill something. But sometime in-between contractions it hit me that less than 24 hours ago I had been on a bus coming to a new town where I'd have time to get somewhat of a life settled for my daughter. Apparently my daughter wanted to make getting settled harder for me.

Finally Lorleai came back in the room, the doctor not far behind.

"It's time to go into the delivery room" the doctor said. I nodded in approval, then was quick to grimace at my incoming contraction.

Lorelai followed us into the room. I hadn't noticed until then that she had put on scrubs so she could be with me in delivery.

After pushing and alternating between screaming and cursing, my baby girl was born. People say it is amazing, but you can't imagine it. Looking at my creation for the first time was incredible. But as soon as she was put in my hands she was taken away by the doctors. They said that she needed to be checked because she was premature.

That was the longest thirty minutes of my life. The doctor came back with my daughter to announce that she was healthy, but we would need to stay in the hospital for a week so they could monitor us.

I turned to Lorelai who had been sitting with me the entire time and asked, "What do you think she looks like?"

"Do you have any names in mind?" she responded.

"On the bus I decided my three favorite where: Lauren Elizabeth, Kiley Sheree, or Morgan Michelle. Now that I'm looking at her I think I like Kiley the best." I replied.

Lorleai looked at her for a second and said, "I agree, I hope she keeps those blue eyes."

I smiled and nodded my head. I fed her and then put her in the bassinet so she, and I could get some sleep.

Little did I know that Lorelai and Luke were in the waiting room having an important conversation.

"I'm gonna let her stay with me for a while, then let her take the potting shed." Lorelai announced to Luke.

"Why, just give her the potting shed, she could be a thief or something." He said.

"Luke, she can't handle the baby all by herself. I'm only going to help her for a little while, she needs someone. When I needed someone, Mia was there- now its my turn." Lorelai said, dead set on helping her.

"Okay, I understand. I'll help you if you need it. Okay." Luke said although he didn't know why he offered to help. He knew as much about babies as Lorelai knew about health foods.

Lorelai smiled sincerely and said, "Thank you." It was all she needed to say for him to know how happy she was that he wanted to help.

Please Review! I have the plot outlined, so the chapters should be up soon. Everyone should read _Confessions of a Teenage Gilmore Girl_.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all my lovely **review**ers.

**JoEySaNgEl1534 **Hows the head doing? Hurry and update your story!

After sitting for about an hour Luke and Lorelai had decided they should go home and get some sleep.

"I'm gonna go say goodbye to Hannah and talk to her about staying with me and getting a job at the inn." Lorelai told Luke.

"Okay" He said.

Lorelai knew she'd have to talk to Hannah about Jess but she figured that could wait until later. So she headed towards Hannah's room.

Lorleai quietly shut the door as she entered my room.

"I'm awake." I told her as soon as I heard her.

"How is Kiley?" She asked me, honestly concerned.

"She's perfect. We have to stay for a week, and then we can go." I said.

"Do you know where you're going to go?" She asked me.

"No." I said solemnly trying as best I could not to cry.

"Well, I have a proposition for you. You can live at my house in Rory's room for up to a month. I know how hard it is being a young mom and I want to be there to help. Then you can take a job at the inn and live in the potting shed that I converted into an apartment at the inn." Lorleai said.

I was amazed at her generosity, and quick to accept the perfect offer.

"That sounds amazing. You do not know what a huge weight you just lifted off my shoulders. Now I have a place to live." I said enthusiastically.

"I need to talk to you about a few things, but other than that I'm thrilled to help you." She said.

"What do you need to talk about?" I asked beginning to wonder what she was talking about.

As if on cue Kiley started crying which made it impossible for me finish my conversation with Lorleai.

"Well, apparently Kiley wants to wait until later for this conversation. And Luke and I should get home or there are going to be some crazy rumors about us." Lorelai said laughing a little at the end.

"Thank you so much for everything. You're like an angel!" I said meaning every word that came

"Well then, I should get you a bell to ring so I can get some wings. Seriously though, I need them, I can get to you faster." Lorelai said as I giggled through the last part.

"Okay" I said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said. Only now did I realize how tired she looked.

"You don't need to do that, really, I don't want to be a bother." I said.

"It's okay, I want to help you as much as I can." Lorelai said.

Please **review** it motivates me to continue!


	6. Chapter 6

I did it, I did it, I updated! I am proud.

**BitterSwtEndings**- I am so proud to have you as my unfading fan, my stalker, groopie, possie. I did fall off of the face of the Earth. The textbooks are wrong, the world is flat. Don't believe what you read. Thankfully I found and alien spacecraft that was heading towards Earth. They were heading towards the minds of Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes to make them crazy. Oh wait, to late. BaDunDun. I haven't started school, I just have summerwork for my Honors classes.

**ProFfeSser- **Thank you for the wonderful idea. Can you tell I used it? If you have any more ideas can you email them to me please. I am sending you vaporized cookies through the telephone line, ZAP, water and electricity don't mix well I guess. You would'veliked the cookies.

Thanks to my other reviewers- **Sea4Shoes, JoEySaNgEl1534, Samy2289, potostfbeyeluvr, tutorgirl323, hollyfan4eva, gilmoremajorfan**, and the anonymous **nicol**e behind door number 2. If you reviewed and I didn't add your name SORRY!

The season premiere of Gilmore Girls is coming so soon! YAY!

As of the premiere I vow to be spoiler free!

Lauren Graham is in a short film called _Gnome_ coming soon. The link to find out more info is Watch out for it.

Disclaimer in chapter one.

Lorelai made sure she spent at least an hour with Hannah everyday throughout the week. Lorelai decided not to mention Jess until she felt that Hannah was ready. She remembered her first few weeks with Rory, they were emotional to say the least.

The week was over sooner than Lorelai had expected. She had gone shopping to stock up on the necessities and ended up spending a while looking at different items that brought back many memories of baby Rory. She had the crib, clothes, and diapers; now all she needed was to go pick up the new mommy and her baby.

Lorelai came to pick me up around ten in the morning. I helped put Kiley in her car seat and get her stuff but I was extremely tired from waking up to feed her twice last night. Definitely a down side of having a baby around, no more late nights for me.

We got to Lorelai's house and she was very proud to show me what she had accomplished.

As we walked in I carried Kiley.

Lorleai excitedly said, "Okay Hannah close your eyes and come here!"

I lifted Kiley up and asked with a smirk, "What would you like me to do with my daughter?"

I was still amazed at the pride I felt when I got to say 'my daughter.'

Lorelai stretched her hands out and took Kiley. Thankfully Kiley was not a very fussy baby.

We all headed over to what was Rory's room, temporarily mine to share with Kiley.

Lorelai dramatically counted down, "Three, Two, One, OPEN!"

I gasped and was speechless. Lorleai had gone overboard. Kiley had tons of clothes, a bassinet, changing table, and a crib, still in its box.

"Wow, thank you" I giddily exclaimed and went over to hug Lorelai, "you have no idea how much this means to me."

With a warm smile Lorleai said, "Your welcome, and I have some idea of how much it means to you."

I was genuinely touched, in all my life no one had ever shown this much care over my wellbeing, that was one thing I would never let happen to my daughter.

"I have one question though, why is the crib still in the box?" I asked.

Lorleai was quick to answer, "Well, I have no clue how to set it up, all the other stuff was already built when I got it. I'll have Luke fix it sometime this week."

I said okay and then went over to take Hannah and put her down for a nap while Lorleai ran over to Luke's to pick up some lunch.

Later that afternoon Lorelai had gone upstairs while Hannah took a rest on her bed in the makeshift nursery. Once upstairs she tried to grabbed her big box of things from Rory's childhood and baby years, she figured that Hannah would enjoy looking at her mementos. Next to the baby box all of the girls boyfriend boxes found shelter. As she yanked the box she spilt the jess box all over her closet. She haphazardly threw the items back into the cardboard, aggravated at the reminder that she had to bring up the subject of the baby's father with Hannah. Stupid promises!

Later that night the girls had ordered pizza. Lorelai had told Hannah that she wanted to show her something after dinner.

The girls ate dinner accompanied by people who "never say die". (A/N anyone get this refernce?)

I was very curious about so right after we finished dinner I asked Lorelai what it was she wanted to show me. She said she was gonna go get it and quickly ran upstairs to pick it up.

As she was on the bottom step she stumbled and a large group of pictures from the top of the box fell off.

"Can you please get those, sorry?" Lorelai asked me while avoiding stepping on the pictures and recovering from her almost fall.

As I went down to get the pictures one young man standing next to what I assumed to be Lorelai's daughter caught me off guard. This was one thing I hadn't expected to see. I came here to get away from my "past life" and far away from Kiley's father.

"What's taking so long?" Lorelai asked me.

I tried to respond but I was speechless. I heard Lorleai walking over. When she reached me she must have seen the picture also because all she did was look at me wide-eyed and say a low "ohh."

**Review**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, Hi I am back!

A big than you to my reviewers! **BitterSwtEndings** wins the prize for biggest fan! I got my pics back from my tour of the GG's set and spent so much time showing them off. I am proud! I sent out my fan mail to Lauren Graham too. This is an eventful day!

Disclaimer- I own some cute clothes, a coffee addiction, and a great boyfriend--- Does that make me affiliated with the show? I wish! Darn I don't.

I wanted to share my friends life philosophy with y'all "Living is stupid, everything is going to be irrelevant when your dead"

Our Drama Club shirts say "Thespian" on the front, and on the back it says "It's funny 'cause it sounds like…"

Read ON

Just then Kiley started crying. She rarely cried and I was not quite in the mood to be dealing with a fussy baby but I went over, picked her up and rocked her until she settled down. Then I put her down.

By then Lorelai had sat down on the couch, so I took a seat also. Before I said anything Lorelai said, "Okay, let me explain."

I nodded and she continued, "When you first mentioned that the Kiley's dad was Jess it occurred to me that it could be our Jess but I didn't want to bombard you. Apparently Jess is the dad."

I said "Yes" weakly.

"Rory and Jess dated a while ago. He moved here and lived with Luke, who is his uncle. Rory and Jess broke up and he went back to New York and, well you know the rest"

"Wow." I was still amazed at how much history in this small town, even before I moved here.

"Yeah, it's a small town. I still think that they wrote The Graduate because someone came here and saw all the irregular people and psychotic lives here."

With that I let out a small laugh, partially to let out some tension, and also because Lorelai's constant need to lighten every situation was funny.

I felt that it was my turn to talk.

"Yes, that Jess is Kiley's father. I haven't had any contact with him since I found out I was pregnant. He didn't care about me, I knew that. He wanted the sex, and I figured he'd love me for it. I think I knew then that I was being naive, but I didn't really care. Now I have a baby whose father is out of the picture." By now I was crying a little.

"It's okay. I regretted my carelessness for so long, I still do sometimes. But I have Rory, the greatest thing in my life. I want the whole package more than anything, but I have responsibilities to my daughter. I devoted about 18 years of my life to Rory and that time you'll have with Kiley will be incredible, but don't forget yourself." She said as a tear dropped.

Did you like it? I am going to give awards to the longest **reviews**. Come on people, you know you want to. All the cool kids are **reviewing**. That is how you get other people to decide to read your storys.

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is- I finally updated. I am proud even though it isn't the longest chaoter in the world, it exists. I promise to give anyone who reviews this chapter an aknowledgement in my pre-story "speech". Please give me a doggie bag including something funny to go off of. Please use paper bags, save the enviroment! My doggie bag to help you includes "fishnet stockings, clown wigs (rainbow colored of course), and grapfruit milkshake."**

**JoEySaNgEl1534-** This chapter is dedeicated to you girl! You made this happen. I am sitting at y computer, typing away and racking m brain for the conversation we had about what I was going to put in this chapter. I can't believe how many reviews you have. I have a measly 45 reviews and you have hundreds. I am depressed but I am refusing to beg for reviews.Mainly becuase I dontwant people to bash my story because of it.

**ProFfeSser- **Thanks for the review, I have been so busy lately. This chapter is pretty short too but I worked on ti for a while and it is setting up for a lot more.

**BitterSwtEndings- **You are quite a fan. I could see your hand raised in the air while I was running on the track in gym. I actually ran! My god I love fast metabolism!

**starshollow108- **I am considering that, right now I kind of want to focus on Luke and Lorelai, they are being forgotten on the show at the current moment.

**Disclaimer- I don't own. Did you think I did own it? If you thought I did own it this story is dedicated to you! Enjoy!**

Lorelai, Hannah, and Kiley spenttwo weeks adjusting to a new life with new friends.

Hannah spent most of her time with Kiley. When she wasn't with her a homeshe was with Lorelai at the inn, learning about what her new job would be like. Her bond with Kiley was growing and she could see more of herself in her daughter everyday.

"Hannah and Banana are walking down the stairs" Hannah sang to Kiley as she carried her downstairs. She had heard Lorelai coming in and decided to go say hello. Besides, she was hungry and Lorelai had said they were going to Luke's for dinner.

"Hey Hannah and hello Kiley." Lorelai said, talking "baby talk" to Kiley.

"Hi, what's up?" Hannah asked.

"Well work was interesting today, Michel decided that if Sookie wouldn't cook him an omlette the way he likes it then she shouldn't be able to cookat all,so he hid her spatula. It ended up with her finding it after attempting to throw two pans at his head."

They were both laughing a litlle.

"You didn't hear the best part."

"What?"

"When I commented to Michel that he ducked quite fast he said that it was because his jujitsu and ballet classes had worked together to give him extremely fast muscle reaction times."

"That explains a lot"

"Like the mysterious disapearance every Thursday night. I will be mocking him about the ballet classes for a Very long time." Lorelai said.

A half an hour later the trio had just finished ordering at Luke's.

"Lorelai I think I am ready to start working at the inn."Hannah said seriously.

Lorelai had known this was coming but it still caught her off-gaurd a little.

"Okay, I think that is good but I want you to go out some night this week to get a feel about whatbeing away from Kiley is like. I have worked it out so that you can take Kiley with you to work, but there are going to be times where you won't be able to take her with you. I'll always take her if you needme to, some guests won't appreciate having a baby in their room. Anways I would like to babysit Hannah some night this week, why don't you make plans to go out withone of the friends you have made at the inn."

"Okay, I agree that isa good idea. I am scared to leave Kiley though, she has always been with me, if I am not with her I can't protect her." Hannah said worriedly.

"It's okay, I remember leaving Rory for the first time, Mia watched her while I went to walk around town. That was actually th first time I came here. I pestered Luke so much because I needed to take my mind off the fact that I felt like I had just abandoned Rory. We need to make sure your plans iclude something that will really occupy your mind." She said laughing a little at the memory.

Luke came to give the girls refills but Lorelai stopped him from leaving the table.

"Luke can help me babysit Kiley, that way you will feel more comfortable leaving Kiley. Don't worry Luke is like a brother, he won't let me do anything stupid."

Nobody noticed Luke flinch when Lorelai said he was like a brother. He didn't want her to think of him in that way.

"Lorelai you can't keep volunteering me to do things" Luke complained.

"What have I volunteered you for?"

"Ugh.. umm" Luke couldn't think of anything at the moment.

"That is what I thought"

"I'll talk to you later about the details."

Luke left the table exahausted, but that wasn't much of a suprise, it was Lorelai after all. He kept wondering what the hell it was that drew him to her.

Hannah and Lorelai finished eating, and fiinished their three cups of coffee, each, with one to go of course. It had been hard for Lorelai to convince Luke to let them have a cup to go, but Kiley started fussing and Hannah played aong and complained about how tired she was and now she would have to stay up with Kiley. He gave them their cups, mainly to get the crying baby out of his establishment because he could sense that the customers were getting very annoyed with her. He couldn't figure out how he was going to handle watching Kiley, but Lorelai was going to be there so it wouldn't be so bad, right.

Lorelai andthegirlsgotten home and Kiley had gone to bed. It was still quite early so Hannah decided she would call her friend from the inn, Morgan.

Hannah and Morgan decided they would go get a bite to eat and go see a movie tomorrow night. Hannah was excited to go out and do something for herself, but she was still aprehensive about leaving her daughter.

**Did you like it? I worked hard on it so please review! **

**My newest campaign- Bring back Rory! Is anmyone else sick and tired of the helpless, lazy, sex-drizen Rory. This isn't the girl I remember, I must now deny that I ever looked up to her. My friend now refuses to watch new episodes, I couldn't do that- so I am protesting here! Anyone with me? I think those are shouts of agreement...**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Wow, I haven't written anything on here in nearly two years. I hope that the style of this is similar to the old stuff. I hope you all enjoy it!_**

Hannah finally decided to go and see a movie at Black, White and Read and get some dinner with Morgan on Sunday night.

Lorelai took it upon herself to start mentally preparing Hannah for her first experience away from Kiley.

"How hard is it, really?" Hannah asked Lorelai as they sat in the diner Saturday night.

"Imagine never being able to see in color again, think how much you'd miss it. Being away from Kiley will be ten times harder.

"I'm not sure I wanted that much honesty," Hannah said sarcastically, "But I am really scared to be away from her," she said in a more vulnerable tone.

"It will be hard but you'll be okay, Kiley will be safe with Luke and me," Lorelai said.

"Okay"

"Speaking of Luke, **LUKE,**" Lorelai said, then yelled.

Luke came over with his trademark grumpy expression.

"What do you need Lorelai, this is not a playground, are you aware that civilized people don't yell in businesses?"

"I think my mother might have told me that, but it's in one ear and out the other."

Luke just rolled his eyes at the crazy woman.

"What time can you coming over to baby-sit Kiley tomorrow?"

"I can be over there by 6, are you sure you need me?"

"Yes, I am sure, and 6 sounds good, right Hannah?"

"Yeah that works perfectly."

The girls finished up their meals and left so that Hannah could put Kiley to sleep.

The next day Lorelai went to work and Hannah did everything to stay busy. She cleaned her room, did laundry, and got a good start on loosing some of the dreaded pregnancy weight that she still needed to loose.

At around 5 Hannah started getting ready for the Big Night. She did her hair and put on a pair of jeans and a nice shirt that Lorelai let her borrow. The last time she had spent this much time and energy trying to look good she had ended up pregnant

Lorelai arrived around a quarter to six.

"Hannah, where art thou?" Lorelai yelled across the house.

"In the bathroom," Hannah sing-song yelled back.

"Wow, you look amazing, I definitely did not look this good when Rory was Kiley's age," Lorelai said when she saw Hannah.

"Yeah right, I feel like an imposter, I'm a mom- not someone who goes out and parties on the weekend. I don't want to go, I am perfectly happy with Kiley," Hannah said on the verge of tears.

"First of, you're not "Partying" you're going out with a friend, you aren't abandoning Kiley, and you have to have some space now or else it will be to hard when she is older and she'll resent that. Now, you do look amazing and lets try not to smudge that perfectly-applied eyeliner. Who taught you how to do that, anyways?"

The girls continued chatting for the next few minutes until Kiley cried and Hannah went of to feed her before she left.

As Hannah went off to feed Kiley Lorelai heard Luke knock on the door.

"You know you don't have to knock Luke," Lorelai said as she opened the door.

"Yeah, well I wanted to make sure you were decent."

"What do you think we do, walk around in our bras and panties and have random pillow fights?" Lorelai teased through giggles.

"Oh jeez" Luke said as he blushed.

"Hey Luke, Lorelai could you get me another onesie from the dryer, Hannah spit up on herself," Hannah asked carefully holding the soiled baby away from herself.

"Of course, you should probably get going if you want to meet Morgan on time."

"Okay, I'll just change Kiley," Hannah said with dread in her voice.

Hannah changed Kiley and spent a few minutes saying goodbye, then finally left for her first day away from her baby girl.

"So, I'll go heat up the food , hold Kiley," Lorelai said to Luke and handed Kiley to him before he could protest.

**_So, please review._**


End file.
